暁 - あきら
by Cyaaz
Summary: Akira merupakan sebuah nama dalam bahasa Jepang yang berarti Dawn / daybreak / fajar. #TemanTanpaKata


_Hoho! Cyaaz balik lagi nih dengan bonus buat #TemanTanpaKata_

 _Fic ini sama sekali tidak direncanakan pada awalnya, tapi H-2 tiba2 yah..._

 _Pada intinya Cyaaz ngebut ngerjain fic ini, mohon maklumi jika banyak salah dan ketidak-jelasan di dalamnya._

 _Tapi sudah lah, semoga Fic ini cukup menghibur dan... Selamat menikmati!_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Tentu, GS/D bukan milik Cyaaz._

* * *

 **暁 / あきら / Akira**

* * *

"Dia hanya teman, titik, selesai."

Cagalli menepuk kedua pipinya beberapa kali, berusaha menanamkan kalimat yang baru ia gumamkan ke dalam benaknya. Pria itu hanya lah teman baik - sahabat - baginya, tidak lebih. Tak boleh ada perasaan lain muncul dan mewarnai hubungan persahabatan di antara mereka, tidak di saat ikatan yang terjalin sudah begitu kuat.

Semua berawal pada saat Cagalli duduk di bangku kelas dua SMA, pergantian kelas membuatnya bertemu dengan banyak teman baru. Di kelas itu lah ia bertemu dengan Miri, Stellar, Lacus, Kira dan juga Athrun. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, ke-enam remaja itu semakin sering menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka bersama dan membentuk sebuah kelompok persahabatan.

Dimulai dari persahabatannya dengan Miri dan Stellar, mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas satu. Kemudian muncul lah Lacus, ia yang mengenalkan Cagalli pada Kira dan Athrun. Mulanya mereka hanya berinteraksi layaknya teman sekelas pada umumnya, namun lama kelamaan mereka menjadi semakin akrab dan dekat. Ditambah dengan hobi mereka yang ternyata sama, Cagalli dan Athrun kerap menghabiskan waktu bersama membahas tentang kegemaran mereka - anime.

Athrun hanya lah seorang pemuda sederhana yang gemar membaca manga dan menonton anime, ia memiliki bakat dan kemampuan yang cukup baik dalam menggambar tokoh anime favoritnya. Cagalli menggemari hal serupa, hanya saja ia lebih menyukai musik yang menjadi _soundtrack_ anime daripada menggambar. Keduanya pun disatukan oleh anime yang sedang _trend_ saat itu, setiap hari tak pernah terlewat tanpa obrolan tentang anime bertema ninja tersebut.

Sampai sekarang Cagalli masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas, betapa dekatnya mereka di kala itu. Setelah mengingat dan merenungkannya kembali, kini Cagalli mengerti kenapa semua orang menyangka mereka pacaran. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala Cagalli terasa sakit, ia merasa malu atas kepolosannya dulu.

Tapi memang benar, siapa pun yang melihat keseharian Cagalli dan Athrun pasti mengira mereka pacaran. Athrun yang biasanya selalu bergaul dengan teman-teman lelakinya, kini pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu memiliki seorang sahabat wanita bernama Cagalli. Athrun kemudian memberi nama panggilan khusus pada Cagalli, nama itu pada akhirnya digunakan juga oleh Cagalli untuk memanggil Athrun. Dan satu hal lagi, Athrun bahkan menunjukkan hal-hal pribadi termasuk buku hariannya pada Cagalli... Tidak kah semua itu berarti sesuatu yang khusus sedang terjadi di antara mereka?

"Hhh..." Cagalli menghela nafas pasrah. Semakin ia berusaha mengusir Athrun dari kepalanya, keberadaan sosok Athrun justru semakin menggila di dalam sana.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Miri memincingkan matanya, menatap Cagalli curiga. "Kau seperti sedang ditimpa ribuan batu besar di kepala."

"Hahaha, lucu sekali." Cagalli memainkan pena di tangannya dengan malas. "Aku hanya kurang tidur, itu saja."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Stellar bertanya, ia terlihat cemas menatap sahabat bermata _amber_ -nya. "Kalau kau kurang sehat, serahkan saja pekerjaan ini pada kami," ucapnya sambil tetap memperhatikan Cagalli. "Tugas kelompok ini tidak sulit, aku dan Miri bisa menyelesaikannya berdua saja."

"Eits, apa yang baru kau katakan?" Miri menatap Stellar dengan tajam. "Jangan buat si pemalas ini makin malas, Stell!"

"E-eeh? Maksudku bukan begitu, Miri... Maksudku-."

"Apa pun yang menjadi maksudmu, Cagalli hanya akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bermalas-malasan. Jangan biarkan itu terjadi!"

Cagalli hanya tertawa garing menatap kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berdebat, kemudian ia tersenyum dan mensyukuri kebersamaan mereka saat ini. Cagalli dan kelompoknya terpisah saat mereka memasuki dunia perkuliahan, hanya tersisa Miri dan Stellar yang masih sekampus dengan dirinya. Ke-tiganya sama-sama mengambil jurusan manajemen, hanya saja mereka mengambil kelas dan konsentrasi yang berbeda.

Athrun dan Kira berada di kampus yang berbeda, namun kedua pemuda itu masih sering menyempatkan diri untuk datang dan bertemu dengan anggota kelompok yang lain. Hanya Lacus yang sedikit menjauh, ia menjadi sibuk dengan kegiatan perkuliahannya dan kadang tidak dapat hadir dalam pertemuan kelompok yang diadakan secara eutin setiap beberapa bulan sekali.

"Hey, Cagalli?" Suara Miri membuat Cagalli tersadar dari lamunannya. "Jangan melamun di siang bolong, tidak baik."

Cagalli tertawa garing. "Maaf, habis tadi kalian sibuk sendiri sih."

"Apa yang tadi kau lamunkan?" Tanya Stellar penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Cagalli singkat. "Ayo kita lanjutkan-."

"Bagaimana kabar Athrun sekarang?"

"Huh?"

"Athrun, bagaimana kabarnya?" Miri mengulang pertanyaannya. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya, dia masih sering menghubungimu 'kan?"

"Oh, iya..." Jawab Cagalli. "Kemarin sih dia baik-baik saja, baru kembali dari _study tour_ ke PLANT."

"Eh, jadi kalian memang masih sering ngobrol?" Stellar terlihat cukup terkejut.

"Hmmh, iya." Cagalli melirik Stellar yang sudah menatapnya. "Kau tahu 'kan, sekarang semua serba canggih. Ada BBM, WA dan lain-lain. Kenapa kau terkejut begitu?"

"Memang sih, tapi... Kukira hanya tinggal kita bertiga saja yang masih sering ngobrol di WA," ucap Stellar. "Ternyata hubunganmu dengan Athrun masih sedekat itu ya."

 _Sedekat itu? Sedekat apa maksudnya?_ Cagalli tidak merespon, ia mulai memasang dinding pertahanan agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sering kali saat Miri dan Stellar mulai membicarakan soal Athrun, Cagalli akan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan menjadi salah tingkah. Sekeras apa pun ia berusaha mengendalikan diri, Miri selalu dapat menemukan celah untuk membobol pertahanannya.

"Kenapa diam, Cagalli?" Stellar kembali bertanya. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

"Sudah lah, Stell..." Miri masuk dalam pembicaraan. "Mengenai Athrun 'kan sudah jelas, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi kalau dia paling dekat dengan Cagalli." Ucapnya sambil melirik sahabat bermata _amber_ -nya. "Selain itu... Cagalli tidak suka membicarakan Athrun bersama kita, ingat?" Kini ia menyeringai usil. "Karena dia pasti langsung salah tingkah begitu aku menggodanya."

"Aku tidak salah tingkah!" Sontak Cagalli menyahut sambil menatap tajam pada Miri. "Kenapa aku harus salah tingkah? Aku juga tidak menghindari apa pun!" Yup, Cagalli sedang salah tingkah sekarang, wajahnya pun mulai memerah. "Aku hanya... Lebih baik kita tidak membicarakan dia, itu saja."

"Dan kenapa kita tidak boleh membicarakan Athrun?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh, titik."

Miri dan Stellar pun tertawa geli, sedangkan Cagalli memalingkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya.

 _Aku tidak ingin dia tiba-tiba muncul di sini._ Cagalli menggerutu dalam hati, berdoa agar apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi.

Satu lagi keunikan di antara Cagalli dan Athrun, entah bagaimana pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu kerap muncul di saat yang tepat. Mulanya Cagalli merasa itu semua hanya lah kebetulan, namun kebetulan tersebut terjadi berulang-ulang hingga Cagalli menganggapnya sebagai suatu keanehan yang menyeramkan.

Sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA, Athrun selalu muncul ketika Cagalli sedang membicarakannya dengan orang lain. Saat kehidupan mereka mulai dijalani di kampus yang berbeda pun Athrun masih sering muncul di saat yang tepat, meski hanya melalui chat atau telepon. Bahkan ada kalanya saat Cagalli merasa sepi atau bersedih dikarenakan permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi... Athrun pernah tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan rumahnya, dengan santai berkata bahwa ia sedang ingin berkunjung.

"Bicara soal Athrun..." Cagalli kembali ditarik ke alam nyata, Miri nampak kaget dengan mulut setengah terbuka. "Bukan kah itu dia?"

Cagalli pun tersentak, ia dan Stellar sama-sama menoleh ke arah di mana Miri memandang. Benar saja, seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_ terlihat sedang berjalan memasuki kafe dan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Teman-teman, kebetukan sekali! Kalian sedang apa di sini?" Athrun sendiri terlihat kaget mendapati Cagalli dan yang lain berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. "Hi, Akira- _Chan_." Athrun menatap Cagalli yang masih tercengang. "Apa kabar?"

Dan Cagalli hanya dapat memutar bola matanya sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Takdir benar-benar sedang mempermainkan dirinya.

* * *

暁

あきら

* * *

 _"Aku menyukai Lacus, dia luar biasa 'kan?"_

Cagalli tentu masih mengingat kalimat tersebut, sebuah kalimat sederhana yang menjadi alasan kuat untuk tidak mengutarakan perasaannya pada Athrun. Mungkin semenjak ia mendengar kalimat itu terlontar, Cagalli mulai berusaha mengendalikan diri dan emosinya, berusaha memendam perasaannya terhadap Athrun. Cagalli tak ingin persahabatannya dengan yang lain terganggu, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Tentu Cagalli pernah berusaha menghindari Athrun, sejujurnya ia bahkan pernah menghapus kontak dan memutus hubungan dengan pemuda itu. Beberapa bula berlalu dengan baik, Cagalli mulai dapat membuka mata terhadap hal lain di sekitar yang selama ini tidak ia lihat. Namun suatu ketika pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu kembali muncul, ia mempertanyakan alasan mengapa dirinya ditinggalkan.

 _"Handphone-ku hilang dan... Semua kontak ikut lenyap?"_

Betapa bodohnya Cagalli, alasan seperti itu jelas tidak akan dipercaya. Namun apa yang terjadi? Setelah terdiam untuk sesaat, Athrun akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan bersikap seakan ia mempercayainya. Dengan lugunya pemuda itu menyayangkan _handphone_ Cagalli yang hilang, lalu ia pun memberikan kontaknya pada gadis itu. Dan setelah itu hubungan di antara mereka mulai kembali seperti semula dalam jangka waktu yang relatif singkat.

 _Menghindarimu terasa seperti mencoba lari dari bayanganku sendiri._

* * *

暁

あきら

* * *

 _Sial!_ Cagalli mengumpat dalam hati, isi hatinya kacau dan perasaannya bercampur aduk. Hari ini berjalan buruk, orang tua Cagalli bertengkar hebat hingga tetangga mereka pun memperhatikannya. Cagalli merasa malu, kesal dan tentu saja sedih. Kedua orang tuanya makin hari makin sering bertengkar dan keretakan keluarga pun tercipta.

Gadis berambut pirang itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang, memejamkan mata dan berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia sudah lelah, ia tak ingin memikirkan apa pun lagi. Terkadang ia ingin pergi meninggalkan rumah ini, meninggalkan semua masalah yang sedang dihadapinya.

 _Drrrt, drrrt..._

Cagalli melirik pada handphone-nya yang baru saja bergetar, sebuah pesan baru saja masuk.

 _ **Akira-Kun:**_ _Akira-Chan, tidak terasa sekarang sudah masuk bulan Mei ya?_

Cagalli mulanya malas, namun akhirnya ia membalas pesan dari Athrun.

 _ **Akira-Chan:**_ _Hi, Akira-Kun. Ya, memang sekarang sudah tanggal 2 Mei. Memangnya ada apa?_

Sesaat kemudian Athrun membalas.

 _ **Akira-Kun:**_ _Bukan kah di bulan Mei akan ada yang berulang tahun?_

 _ **Akira-Chan:**_ _Oya? Siapa?_

 _ **Akira-Kun:**_ _Seseorang yang nama aslinya diawali dengan huruf C._

 _ **Akira-Chan:**_ _Cyaaz? :v_

 _ **Akira-Kun:**_ _Siapa itu Cyaaz? Aku tidak kenal! -_-_

Tanpa sadar Cagalli tersenyum, ia mulai lupa pada kesedihan yang melandanya tadi.

 _ **Akira-Chan:**_ _Hahaha. Kenapa kau menghafalnya? Aku bahkan sering lupa ulang tahunmu. :(_

 _ **Akira-Kun:**_ _Karena aku bisa minta ditraktir. :))_

 _ **Akira-Chan:**_ _Hhh, jadi itu alasannya? Kenapa tidak minta pada Kira, Lacus atau yang lain juga?_

 _ **Akira-Kun:**_ _Aku tidak ingat tanggal ulang tahun mereka. Hahaha._

 _ **Akira-Chan:**_ _Kau menyebalkan, akan kubalas kau nanti!_

 _ **Akira-Kun:**_ _Itu pun kalau kau ingat._

 _Ugh..._ Cagalli merasa geram pada sahabat bermata emerald-nya, namun ia pun mulai menyadari betapa Athrun dapat dengan mudah membuat ia tersenyum di saat terburuk.

 _ **Akira-Kun:**_ _Ngomong-ngomong, daripada terus bertengkar di WA begini, bagaimana kalau kau temui aku di depan? Aku sudah berdiri di sini sejak 15 menit lalu._

Mata Cagalli membulat, segera ia bangkit dan membuka tirai jendelanya. Benar saja, Athrun sedang berdiri di depan rumah dengan _handphone_ di tangan kanannya. Beberapa saat kemudian mata _emerald_ pria itu mengarah padanya, senyum kecil pun terukir di wajah pemuda itu.

 _Drrrt, drrrt..._

 _ **Akira-Kun:**_ _Ayo keluar lah, kita makan eskrim. Aku yang traktir!_

Cagalli hanya terdiam, lalu ia menutup tirai dan bersandar di jendela.

 _Dasar bodoh..._

 _Kalau begini terus bagaimana aku bisa menahan perasaan ini lebih lama?_

Tanpa disadari, Cagalli pun mulai meneteskan air matanya. Sebagian berasal dari rasa sakit di hatinya karena tak dapat mengungkapkan perasaan pada Athrun, sebagian lagi berasal dari rasa syukur karena telah dipertemukan dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu selalu dapat menghiburnya, membuatnya tersenyum dengan caranya sendiri. Tak ada yang dapat melakukan itu selain Athrun, pemuda sederhana dengan sepasang mata _emerald_ yang teduh.

 _Kau memang luar biasa, Akira-Kun..._

 _Terima kasih..._

Pada akhirnya Cagalli pu pergi dan menghabiskan sore yang cerah itu bersama Athrun di sebuah kedai eskrim favorit mereka. Keduanya saling bertukar kata, bertukar tawa dan canda. Terlepas dari apa dan bagaimana hubungan di antara mereka, senyum serta sinar mata keduanya jelas menggambarkan ikatan kuat yang terjalin. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, sebagai sahabat, _partner_ atau apa pun juga. Jika salah satu dari mereka terjatuh ke dalam lubang gelap, maka yang lain pasti datang dan menyelamatkan.

Kini Cagalli mulai menyadari sesuatu yang seharusnya sudah ia ketahui sejak lama. Ia mungkin tidak mengerti bagaimana Athrun dapat selalu hadir di saat ia membutuhkannya, entah itu merupakan suatu kebetulan yang berkelanjutan atau pun takdir. Namun sesungguhnya hal tersebut tidak lah penting, ikatan di antara mereka lah yang seharusnya diutamakan.

 _Biar lah hubungan unik tidak bernama ini terus berjalan._

 _Terlepas dari bagaimana pun perasaanku padamu._

* * *

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 _Yosh! Sekali lagi terima kasih pada panitia #TemanTanpaKata dan juga Readers sekalian._

 _Kebetulan kemarin ada yang ngebayangin gimana kalo Cyaaz bikin AsuCaga bersahabat 'kan? Terjawab lah sudah dengan Fic ini._

 _Semoga terhibur, silahkan Review._

 _See You!_


End file.
